Diet
by Radh06
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya Baekhyun mengaku lebih menyukai tubuh atletis nan sixpack. Dan Chanyeol mendengarnya begitu frustasi. ChanBaek. Yaoi!


_Title : Diet_

 _Pair : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun, Other cast._

 _Rated : T_

 _Genre : Humor, Romance._

 _Warning : Fic Yaoi! Not Eyd, bahasa tak baku._

 _Summary : Bagaimana jadinya Baekhyun mengaku lebih menyukai tubuh atletis nan_ sixpack _. Dan Chanyeol mendengarnya begitu frustasi._

 _Note : Park Chanyeol_ as _Chan, Byun Baekhyun_ as _Baek._

* * *

©Radh06

* * *

Hari ini begitu panas dan juga keringat begitu banyak menguap karena tak dapat menahan panasnya udara. Chan kini begitu lemas, menderita. Pasalnya dia dalam masa program yang kini sedang ia geluti karena rasa iri dan gengsi. Setelah konsernya kemarin bersama member EXO yang lain tentunya, dia benar-benar malu akan pengakuan canda oleh Baek. Bahwa dirinya tak mempunyai badan sebagus milik Xiumin, yang kini sedang memamerkan tubuh atletis nan _six pack_ membuat para gadis teriak kegirangan dan mungkin juga sedikit bergairah. Perkataan Baek seakan menusuk dalam hatinya hingga saat itu dia bertekad untuk membentuk tubuhnya seperti Xiumin.

Chan sudah mempunyai begitu banyak informasi dari berbagai artikel yang menerangkan cara untuk menghasilkan badan yang ia harapkan dengan cepat. Memperbanyak protein dan olahraga paling baik efeknya. Makanan yang banyak mengandung lemak dan alkohol benar-benar harus dihindari untuk mendapat hasil yang singkat. Chan membayangkan saja sudah pening, terhindar dari makanan berlemak? Seperti mie, sosis darah dan _pizza_ yang terpikir saat itu. Makanan tersebut adalah makanan terenak bagi Chan. Chan sadar akan kandungan di dalamnya, tapi tak bisa bohong akan rasa yang tak ada duanya.

Chan menjerit dalam hati tetapi gengsinya begitu besar disaat yang sama. Kemudian renungan demi renungan Chan akhirnya meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya harus melakukannya sekarang juga. Dan ini lah akibatnya, lemas tak berdaya di dalam ruangan terjebak oleh cuaca yang begitu memanaskan perut dan juga fisiknya.

"Tumben sepi, kenapa?" tanya Kai, yang langsung duduk di sebelah Chan sambil mengambil remot _televise_.

"Hah?" Chan hanya seakan tak tahu akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kai, dia malas sekali.

"Kenapa si?" Kai sepenuhnya beralih berhadap langsung dengan _hyung_ nya.

"Kenapa apanya?" Lagi-lagi Chan membalikkan pertanyaan Kai.

"Iya kenapa dua hari ini lu aneh, lemes aja kerjaannya. Terus jatah _jjajangmyeon_ sama _pizza_ buat lu juga enggak kemakan, _diet_?" Pandangan Kai menyelidik.

"Gue lagi enggak selera aja, itu doang!" Chan mengalihkan pandangan pada _televise_. Kai menyambar "Nggak mungkin! Gua apal tabiat elu," Chan malas mendengar ocehan lebih lanjut dari Kai, apalagi mendengar Kai tidak memanggilnya _hyung_. Jikalau nanti dia sudah bertubuh seperti Xiumin, Chan berjanji akan meremukkan wajah menyebalkan Kai. Akhirnya Chan bergegas untuk pergi dari tempatnya dan berniat untuk minum.

"Eh, mau kemana?" Kai berseru lantang, "Minum!"

Chan tergopoh-gopoh menuju dapur, rasanya begitu berat. Cobaan sepertinya yang paling terberat bagi Chan, ingin menyerah tapi seketika dia memikirkan tubuh _perfect_ Umin. Dia begitu frustasi. Dengan hikmat ia meminum air di gelas berwarna biru pastel. Menatap dalam gelas itu.

Suara pintu _dorm_ terbuka terdengar beserta berisik member yang baru datang. Tak lama aroma mengharumkan itu menusuk indra penciuman Chan, hampir saja ia pingsan dibuatnya. Chan mengetahui apa bau ini, aroma sedap ini. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah _jjajamyeon_ dan _pizza_. Gelas yang ia pegang langsung melonggar dan terjatuh. Beruntungnya gelas itu terbuat dari plastik. Perutnya meraung minta diisi yang sudah berbayang di otaknya.

Jelas saja ia seperti itu, dua hari ini Chan hanya mengonsumsi air mineral sebagai penahan lapar yang harus ia bayar karena tak dapat melakukan olahraga yang tak sempat disebabkan oleh jadwalnya begitu padat. Miris memang, tapi itu harus ia lakukan untuk terwujudnya badan yang indah dipandang. Chan sekarang sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya, antara memakan itu atau menahan dirinya. Beberapa member sudah terdengar ucapan selamat makan, membuat Chan semakin kalut dengan dirinya. Di sekeliling Chan seperti ada sisi hitam dan sisi putih yang saling beradu debat. Tiba-tiba Baek mengagetkannya,

"Eh, lu ngapain?" Baek berjalan melewati Chan dan mengambil gelas untuk ia minum, "Hah?" Astaga, Chan ingin mengutuk dirinya yang terlewat bodoh.

"Lu enggak mau makan lagi nih?" ucapan Baek seakan rayuan yang mematikan bagi Chan, refleks Chan langsung menutup matanya.

"Lu kenapa si, Chan?" Chan mendengar nada Baek yang kebingungan campur heran, sebuah tangan tertempel di dahi Chan.

Langsung ia membuka matanya, "Nah, lu juga lagi enggak sakit. Sebenernya lu lagi kenapa akhir-akhir ini?"

Chan langsung berbisik pada hatinya bahwa semua ini adalah salah Baek, dia yang memprovokasi dirinya yang kemudian sekarang dirinya menderita. Tapi jika dipikir kembali, Chan begitu berlebihan dalam menanggapi ucapan Baek. Padahal mungkin Baek memang hanya bercanda akan perbincangan pekan lalu.

"Enggak mau cerita nih?" Baek meminum minumannya, dan setelah itu menatap mata Chan lekat. Chan sedikit tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Baek. Bukannya Chan tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya, hanya saja itu terlalu memalukan.

"Oke, sekarang lu udah nyebelin!" Baek hendak meninggalkan Chan, tetapi langsung dicekal oleh dirinya, "Apa?" Baek langsung menimpali dengan tatapan malas, Chan begitu bersalah.

"Gue malu," Chan mengatakannya dengan pelan.

" _What_? Gue enggak denger!" Chan langsung menunduk kepalanya, begitu memalukan.

"Tapi janji lu enggak ketawa ya?" Baek mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah menyerit bingung, "Emang ada apa si?" Chan menatap Baek sekilas, memilas bibir atas dan bawah.

"Gue malu kalo," ucapan Chan terputus, terasa berat baginya dan kemudian dirinya memantabkan hati.

"Kalo?" Baek menatap Chan penuh harap seakan seperti akan mendapat permen terenak sedunia.

"Kalo gue malu punya badan yang enggak sebagus Umin _hyung_!" ucapan begitu cepat dan jelas, Baek mendengarnya diam seketika, membeku. Chan langsung memalingkan muka dan tersipu.

"Lalu, kenapa?" Baek bertanya, membuat Chan yang terbingung.

"Bukannya lu bilang gitu ke gue dan lu suka sama cowo yang badannya kaya Umin _hyung_?" Baek seperti menerawang sesuatu dan seketika tegang. Baek pun pecah dengan ketawanya.

"Tuh kan, lu enggak bisa tepatin janji lo!" Chan merajuk, dia memang seharusnya tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Baek.

"Haha, lagi lo percaya sama omongan gue waktu itu?" Baek menyeka air mata karena ketawa berbahaknya.

"Iyalah, lu tuh ngomongnya serius banget. Gua pikir kan beneran!" Chan membela.

"Astaga, Chanyeol- _ie_ , anak yang baik tidak sombong. Itu waktu gue ngomong cuma bercanda, sumpah. Lagian kan sebelumnya lu emang udah bentuk tubuh lu sebagus Umin _hyung_ , ngapain juga lu tersinggung?" ucapan Baek ada benarnya juga, hanya saja- "Terus, lu nolak makan _jjajangmyeon_ , sosis darah sama _pizza_ gara-gara ini?" Baek menahan tawanya, Chan melototinya.

"Udah ngerti, kan?" Tawa Baek kembali menggema dalam dapur, Chan tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Oke, sebelumnya mungkin aku harus minta maaf karena bikin kamu begini jadinya. Aku enggak bermaksud bikin kamu nahan laper apalagi enggak makan apa yang kamu suka. Aku juga liatnya sedih pas kamu nolak tawaran aku beli jjajangmyeon bareng. _I'm so sorry, okay_?" Baek menggenggam kedua tangan Chan dan menatap Chan dengan lekat. Chan menghembus nafas berat, lalu mengangguk kepala pelan.

" _Thank you_. Oh iya, tadi Suho _hyung_ bawa _pizza_ sama _jjangmyeon_ banyak buat semua member. Katanya buat perayaan konser kemaren yang sukses besar. Mau gabung?" Baek mengajak Chan dengan suara yang menggoda, menurut Chan.

Chanyeol adalah Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa melepas apa yang ia sukai. Apalagi makanan yang sedang bermain-main di dalam pikirannya membuatnya pusing tak karuan. Tawaran Baek begitu mengembirakan ditelinga Chan.

" _Okay, babe_!"

Chan merasakan lega luar biasa, dapat melepas hasratnya dengan makanan kesukaannya. Bahkan tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari member lain dengan adanya Chan yang kembali seperti sedia kala. Kemudian para member EXO kembali pada kesibukkannya masing-masing tak lagi mengurusi Si Jangkung. Hal yang paling membahagiakan lagi, porsi dari pacarnya diberikan kepadanya yang membuatnya puas. Siapa lagi pacar Chan yang selalu ia dambakan selama ini, yaitu Baekhyun. _Love you,_ Baek _._

 _End_

* * *

a/n : Hai, saya balik dengan karya saya sendiri. Walau ada sepercik tambahan dari UpiSuandi[ _Thankyou_ :*]. _Pair_ yang pertama kali saya buat, dan itu ide udah saya tumpahin bersama Upi cuma mungkin dia ga sadar aja klo itu ide ff saya, hehe.

Cerita ini saya berniat untuk series couple EXO. Karena saya ga mampu bikin cerita berchapter. Saya sudah berusaha mencoba tapi mentok di awal chapter. Maafkan!.Karena saya sedang dalam masa proses Chapter 2, untuk pairnya saya secret dulu deh.

Jika berkenan, kalian ingin membaca karya saya selanjutnya, tolong tinggalkan review. Kritik dan saran, apapun itu saya terima dengan sebaiknya.

Oke, bagian percakapan akhir Baek saya sengaja buat bilang aku-kamu. Karena mereka lagi serius dan melunak suasananya, dan biar semakin _sweet_ gitu, hihi.

Terima kasih, jika kalian sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir. Saya di sini hanya berusaha menghibur dan menumpahkan kegregetan ide saya yang muter-muter pengen keluar.

Sekian,

 _See You Again_ ~


End file.
